


Разматывая клубок

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Проснувшись после попойки, Скриппс пытается вспомнить то, что произошло между ним и Познером накануне
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Разматывая клубок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF The History Boys 2018  
> Бета: [Rena Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent)

Скриппс с трудом разомкнул веки, и луч утреннего солнца ослепил его. Он тотчас закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку. Резкое движение отозвалось звоном в черепной коробке. «Не стоило вчера после трех пинт приниматься за виски. Дерьмо», — запоздало подумал Скриппс и сглотнул. По горлу словно прошлись наждачной бумагой. Он решил предпринять еще одну попытку открыть глаза так, чтобы не пострадать от немилосердного солнца, но...

Стоп. Солнце? Окна комнаты Скриппса выходили на юго-запад, поэтому оно если и выглядывало из-за облаков, то его свет попадал в комнату только после полудня. Неужели он проспал весь день?

Он осторожно взглянул на наручные часы. Четверть одиннадцатого. Значит...

Он оказался в чужой комнате.

И в кровати он был не один.

«Дерьмо», — одними губами произнес Скриппс, узнав растрепанную рыжеватую макушку свернувшегося под боком юноши. Познер. «Дерьмо».

Скриппс осторожно поднялся с кровати. Та тихо скрипнула, но Познер не проснулся, только повел острыми плечами и крепче прижал к груди сбитое в комок одеяло. Скриппс на цыпочках прошел по комнате, собрал разбросанные вещи, натянул на себя мятые брюки, несвежую рубашку и пропитавшийся сигаретным дымом джемпер. Зашнуровал ботинки — на голую ногу, носки он так и не нашел. Оглянулся на спящего Познера, расслабленного и безмятежного, словно фарфорового ангела на белом облаке простыней, и вышел из комнаты, постаравшись беззвучно закрыть за собой дверь.

В коридоре он окончательно сдался охватившей его панике: он точно не помнил, что произошло, хмельные, мутные воспоминания путались в голове. К горлу подкатила тошнота, и мелко подрагивали пальцы.

Снаружи его встретила утренняя прохлада. Скриппс вдыхал чуть влажный воздух в попытке успокоиться, и, похоже, преуспевал. Он принялся распутывать клубок произошедшего прошлым вечером.

Он прекрасно помнил, как Гиннесс сменился Уолкером, как Дейкин, повиснув в дружеском объятии между ним и Ахтаром, вещал про свободную любовь. Потом они с Кроутером утихомирили порывавшегося забраться на стол Локвуда: кажется, тот хотел продекламировать что-то из Китса. После они пропустили еще по одной и разошлись, и им с Познером было по пути.

Они должны были попрощаться на перекрестке, но Скриппс решил проводить Поза. Они виделись все реже, среди множества лекций и бесконечных эссе едва выкраивая время на встречи в музыкальной комнате.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны, Скриппси, — улыбался Познер, пока они неровной походкой шли сквозь ночной полумрак, — точно рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Надеюсь, твой господин не столь жаден, как Генрих III.

Скриппс рассмеялся и приобнял Познера за плечи, вдыхая аромат его шампуня, едва различимый за запахами алкоголя и табачного дыма, преследовавшими их из паба. Он скучал по Познеру, по его едким и точным ремаркам, по его голосу и улыбке, и наслаждался каждым мгновением наедине с ним.

Они добрались до общежития Поза гораздо быстрее, чем того хотелось бы Скриппсу: на последней полусотне ярдов дороги их настиг дождь, мелкий, противный, и они бежали, смеясь и спотыкаясь, пока не спрятались под козырек крыльца, где замерли бок о бок.

— Посмотри, как красиво, — указал Познер на сверкавшую в свете фонаря морось. — Мириады огненных искр.

— Да, красиво, — прошептал Скриппс, совершенно не глядя на рыжее пятно, градиентом сливавшееся с окружавшей его темнотой. Он смотрел на Познера, с хмельным, мечтательным взглядом нахохлившегося из-за вездесущей мороси, и внутри все затопило теплом и нежностью. Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, он потянулся и поцеловал его.

Поз, если и растерялся, то только на мгновение, и его губы, мягкие, податливые, с готовностью приоткрылись. Поцелуй был сладким, несмотря на полустертую с губ горечь виски, и чуть торопливым. Скриппс чувствовал, как с каждым касанием языка, с каждым прикосновением губ внутри разгорается желание, жгучее, нестерпимое и почти незнакомое. Прежде он предпочитал запирать его, глушить псалмами и молитвами, но в тот момент, вырвавшись из-под контроля усыпленного алкоголем разума, оно молило об удовлетворении.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Познер впился в него взглядом, в котором сочетались удивление и тревога, так, будто хотел заглянуть в душу. Скриппс, с горящими щеками и сбитым дыханием, чувствовал себя неуютно, в нем вели бой смущение, отчаяние и трусливая потребность то ли извиниться, то ли обратить все в глупую шутку; он не знал, как объяснить свой порыв. Все стихи и полезные цитаты испарились из головы, оставив только всепоглощающее желание.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Познер не сжал его ладонь, потянув за собой. Скриппс взглянул на переплетенные пальцы и последовал за ним.

Они взбежали по лестнице и пронеслись по коридору, замешкавшись лишь у дверей комнаты Поза, пока тот боролся со старым замком; с двумя свободными руками открыть его было бы проще, но Познер, похоже, не хотел разрывать прикосновение. Скриппс точно этого не хотел.

Наконец они попали внутрь, и как только за их спинами захлопнулась дверь, набросились друг на друга. Они целовались беспорядочно и жадно, Скриппс шарил руками по телу Познера самым нескромным образом, как будто желая объять его целиком. Он терял самообладание под прикосновениями жарких губ; кончики пальцев, выводившие узоры на затылке, на шее, на плечах, лишали воли. Он, даже если бы захотел, не вспомнил бы ни строчки из Писания.

Познер запустил руки ему под джемпер, обжигающие ладони прошлись вверх по тонкому хлопку, и Скриппс охнул в поцелуй. Им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы избавиться от джемпера. Следом за ним на пол полетел блейзер Поза. Непослушные пальцы Скриппса спотыкались на каждой пуговице рубашки Познера, и он чертыхнулся. Поз улыбнулся в ответ — он справлялся едва ли лучше — и прошелся губами от подбородка Скриппса до открывшихся за распахнутыми полами рубашки ключиц. Тот задрожал от поцелуев и чуть не оторвал последнюю пуговицу. Расправившись с ней, он снял с Познера рубашку, погладил широкими ладонями плечи, вытянул из-за пояса брюк оставшуюся на нем майку и прокрался под нее пальцами, лаская гладкую бледную кожу, поднимаясь выше, до выступавших ребер и затвердевших сосков. Познер поднял руки, помогая ему снять майку, и как только и она оказалась на полу, прижался к Скриппсу обнаженной грудью, обвил руками и вновь приник к его губам. От такого напора Скриппс отступил на пару шагов и наткнулся бедрами на край письменного стола: очень вовремя, ноги готовы были подкоситься от переполнявших его ощущений. Руки Поза опускались все ниже, прошлись по спине и бокам, по животу и до пряжки ремня. Он пытался расстегнуть ее на ощупь, не разрывая поцелуя, его пальцы действовали суетливо и то и дело срывались, легко и дразняще касаясь члена Скриппса сквозь ткань. Когда Поз наконец обхватил его член, Скриппс застонал, откинул голову назад и вцепился в край столешницы. Рука Поза двигалась размеренно и сжимала крепко, и это было прекрасно и чуточку мучительно, и Скриппс понял, что совершенно забыл, насколько это хорошо, или никогда по-настоящему не знал, или...

— По-оз! — застонал он, когда Познер большим пальцем вывел круг на головке, размазывая выступившую вязкую каплю, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать выставленную напоказ шею.

— Поз, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... — зашептал Скриппс, но оставшееся «притормози» завязло на языке: Познер сжал пальцы еще крепче, и Скриппсу хватило пары коротких движений, чтобы кончить, зажмурившись, с гортанным полувыдохом-полустоном.

Когда он пришел в себя и открыл глаза, Поз смотрел на него со смесью смущения, разочарования и чего-то еще. Скриппс почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь: на животе и на брюках Познера остались жемчужно-белые потеки.

— Поз, прости, я... — начал Скриппс, склонив голову, избегая его взгляда, и заметил липкую кляксу на собственном животе. — Я давно не...

— Я понимаю, — криво улыбнулся Познер, наклонился и подхватил с пола свою смятую майку. — Все в порядке.

Он старательно стер пятна с себя и молча протянул майку Скриппсу.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал тот и смахнул остатки спермы со своего живота. Взглянул на Познера: тот стоял вполоборота, сцепив пальцы и уставившись в угол комнаты. Скриппсу захотелось обнять его, чтобы выразить ту гамму эмоций и чувств, что плескались внутри него; хотелось прижать его к себе и никогда больше не отпускать.

— Поз, — позвал Скриппс, но Познер лишь чуть повел подбородком в ответ.

— Дэвид, — попробовал Скриппс еще раз, и тот обернулся:

— Меня никто здесь так не зовет, — горько заметил он.

— Дэвид, — повторил Скриппс, сделал шаг навстречу и коснулся пальцами щеки. Познер закрыл глаза, и Скриппс поцеловал его. Поз откликнулся почти отчаянно, вцепляясь пальцами в плечи, и Скриппс обнял его, поглаживая острые лопатки. Познер прижался к нему, и Скриппс сквозь ткань брюк ощутил его возбуждение. Он накрыл твердую выпуклость ладонью и слегка сжал. Познер тихо охнул и толкнулся вперед бедрами.

Он мог бы ответить Познеру той же бесхитростной лаской, но в крови еще плескались виски и кураж; чувство, что этой ночью возможно все, вело его, и он подтолкнул Познера к кровати, мягко опрокинул его на покрывало и уселся поверх бедер. Он водил кончиками пальцев по бледной коже, то оставлял легкие поцелуи на груди, на плечах, на животе, то возвращался к припухшим губам, нависая и почти касаясь груди Познера своей. Тот часто дышал и вздрагивал, стоило Скриппсу коснуться напряженных сосков или подобраться ладонями к паху.

Скриппс расстегнул брюки Познера, стянул их вниз вместе с бельем и замер. У него не было совершенно никакого опыта, только разрозненные теоретические знания, и он не знал, с чего начать. Познер же расценил его замешательство по-своему:

— Если не хочешь, можешь не продолжать, — тихо произнес он, отведя взгляд в сторону. Скриппс покачал головой и, набравшись смелости, провел двумя пальцами по тонкой шелковистой коже, от открытой головки до основания. Поз закрыл глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу.

Он вздрогнул и удивленно вскрикнул, когда Скриппс обхватил его член ртом и начал двигаться вверх и вниз. Скриппс старался обхватывать плотнее, как если бы это была рука, и вбирать больше с каждым движением, пока не наткнулся на противное чувство тошноты. Руками он поглаживал бедра, живот и выступающие косточки таза, одновременно сдерживая безотчетное желание Познера двигаться вперед. Он случайно коснулся языком головки, и Поз застонал и выгнулся навстречу ласке. Скриппс прошелся языком по члену еще раз и начал посасывать головку, а потом резко сорвался вниз, впуская член в рот настолько, насколько мог. Он чувствовал, как тот отвердел. Губы начинало саднить.

— Ох, я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Познер и добела сжал пальцы на покрывале. Скриппс принялся ласкать его еще быстрее и через несколько мгновений почувствовал, как в нёбо ударила горячая струя. Он дождался, пока член перестанет пульсировать, и выпустил его изо рта. На вкус сперма напоминала пересоленный молочный пудинг. Скриппс озадаченно хмыкнул и проглотил ее, а после вытянулся на боку рядом с Позом.

— Спасибо, — расслабленно улыбнулся тот, повернул голову и поцеловал смутившегося Скриппса.

— Мне, наверное, стоит... — начал он, но Познер перебил его:

— Остаться?

Крохотная морщинка между бровей была так близко.

— Остаться, да, — согласился Скриппс, моментально передумав, и морщинка исчезла.

Они забрались под одеяло, сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, и улеглись на узкой кровати: Скриппс на спине, закинув руку за голову, а Познер, чуть свернувшись, устроился у него под боком. Скриппс погладил его плечо свободной рукой и натянул одеяло выше. Познер фыркнул, и его теплое дыхание коснулось ребер Скриппса. Он поймал себя на мысли, что быть в кровати с кем-то — с Позом — странно, но уютно, и провалился в сон.

Скриппс огляделся по сторонам: погруженный в воспоминания, он не заметил, как ноги сами вывели его привычной дорогой к часовне. Он горько усмехнулся и зашел в гостеприимно распахнутую створку двери. Внутри было пусто: утренняя служба уже закончилась, и прихожане разошлись по домам. У алтаря тихо потрескивали свечи, и разливался запах мира.

Скриппс уселся на свое привычное место, сцепил подрагивающие ладони и склонился к ним горячим лбом. «Отче наш, иже еси на небесах...» — беззвучно твердил он, больше в попытке успокоить метавшиеся в голове мысли, чем обращаясь к Господу, и на словах: «Не введи нас во искушение, и избави нас от лукавого», — болезненно поморщился. Он потерял контроль, искусился, отведал запретного плода. Сжал крепче пальцы, закончил молитву и завел привычную формулу покаяния:

«Господь всемогущий, долготерпящий и всепрощающий, признаюсь Тебе, исповедуюсь всем сердцем в пренебрежении моем к Твоим заветам, в моих неправильных деяниях, мыслях и словах...»

Он сбился.

«Неправильных».

Было ли то, что произошло ночью, неправильным? Разумом он понимал это, помнил о проповедях и библейских строках, которые утверждали греховность таких вещей, но чувства... Чувства уверяли его в обратном. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так легко и уютно, как засыпая рядом с Позом, слушая его легкое дыхание, ощущая тепло его тела. Тогда он чувствовал себя... правильно. Касаться Поза — Дэвида — и целовать его, прижимать к себе в объятьях, вдыхать его запах — было чистым наслаждением.

Греховным наслаждением, как считалось. Он начал заново:

«Господь всемогущий...»

Скриппс вздохнул и сжал руки еще крепче, оставляя ногтями на коже белые полукружья. Он должен был сожалеть о случившемся искренне, всей душой, чтобы Бог смог услышать его, принять покаяние и простить его, отпустить грех. Но нет, — о, нет! — он не жалел о прошедшей ночи. Он жалел совсем о других вещах.

Он жалел том, что сдался алкогольному мороку, позволил ему захватить разум и забыть о клятве. Не то, чтобы он цеплялся за целибат как за краеугольный камень своих убеждений, нет. Это, скорее, был способ воспитать в себе добродетельное терпение и волю, совладать с назойливыми соблазнительными образами, сосредоточиться на учебе вместо бесплодных мечтаний о том, что было бы, обрати Познер свой взор на него вместо Дейкина. Ограничить желания полностью было проще, чем давать поблажки и бесконечно торговаться с самим собой, и он успешно справлялся до вчерашнего вечера. Поражение, хоть и было приятным, но все же несколько уязвляло его.

Он жалел о том, что упустил шанс рассказать Позу о своих чувствах прежде, чем поцеловал его. Он давно был влюблен в Познера. Сначала он, конечно, не видел ничего, выходившего за рамки дружбы, в своем недоумении и даже возмущении тем, что одноклассники относились к Позу иначе, чем к остальным, ставя ему в укор то возраст, то ориентацию, то принадлежность к еврейскому народу. Только позже, изводя пятую страницу своей записной книжки на выражение досады в адрес Дейкина, неспособного оценить тонкую и ранимую натуру Познера, его огромные чистые глаза и редкую, но такую очаровательную улыбку, он осознал, что его отношение к Позу — нечто большее, чем просто дружба. От этого внутреннего признания не стало легче, наоборот, сопереживание изливавшему душу Познеру с тех пор оказалось приправленным едкой ревностью и мучительным желанием раскрыться. Но Поз был совершенно одурманен Дейкином, и взваливать на него свою раздражающую влюбленность Скриппс точно не хотел.

Он жалел о том, что не имел возможности отмотать время вспять, вернуться в полумрак крыльца и ограничиться поцелуем, чтобы остаться в воображении Поза благородным рыцарем, а не жадным до физического контакта перевозбужденным юнцом. Он хотел бы растянуть томительное ожидание большего, чтобы обещание повисло в воздухе между ними, чтобы все было не сумбурно, а обстоятельно и ясно, как в старинных романах, но момент был упущен.

И он, конечно же, жалел о том, что сбежал утром, охваченный стыдом и паникой. Он надеялся, что Познер сможет понять его смятение и тихое отступление: ему необходимо было собраться с мыслями, вспомнить и пережить прошедшую ночь на трезвую, хоть и изрядно побаливавшую голову. Вряд ли бы он справился с этим рядом с сопевшим под боком Позом, особенно если бы тот проснулся прежде, чем Скриппс смог взять себя в руки. Он не хотел наговорить лишнего или скатиться в невнятный лепет неубедительных неоформленных объяснений.

Он надеялся, что для Поза, как и для него самого, вчерашняя ночь была чем-то большим, чем просто пьяный секс. Ведь тот откликнулся на его поцелуй и сам предложил продолжение, не задавая вопросов и не останавливая его. Возможно, конечно, что в Познере говорило одиночество или усталость, или непонятость, или желание заполнить пустоту внутри, о масштабах которой Скриппс мог только догадываться. Он мог сколько угодно строить теории о его мотивах, но истину знал только Поз. И если Скриппс тоже хотел узнать эту правду, самым простым — и одновременно невероятно сложным — способом было бы спросить о ней у Познера.

Скриппс вздохнул и поднял голову. В глубине, у алтаря все так же перемигивались и трепетали язычки свечного пламени, сквозь высокие витражи на пол падали солнечные лучи, окрашивая каменные плиты в красный и синий. Царившая под церковными сводами тишина словно ощущалась кожей, и Скриппс понял, что на самом деле привело его в часовню: не потребность исповедаться, а желание обрести покой. И он действительно успокоился, хотя голова все еще немилосердно трещала, и жутко хотелось пить.

«Прости, Господи, меня грешного», — с полуулыбкой подумал Скриппс и поднялся со скамьи. Оглядел свои ноги — мятые брюки, голые косточки, торчавшие над потертой кожей ботинок — и решил, что прежде чем вернуться к Позу и попробовать с ним поговорить, ему стоило отправиться в свою комнату и привести себя в порядок. Собраться с мыслями. Принять душ, переодеться, выпить пару кружек крепкого чая с лимоном и, возможно, какую-нибудь таблетку от головы, если такая найдется. В конце концов, ее можно было поискать по соседям.

Яркое солнце ударило по глазам, как только он покинул полумрак церкви, и Скриппс зажмурился, потер переносицу и не заметил, как из тени у стены справа вышла стройная фигура.

— Ну что, вымолил у Господа прощение? — Познер застал его врасплох, и Скриппс вздрогнул и похолодел, будто его окатило ведром ледяной воды.

— Не совсем, — медленно произнес он, открывая глаза. Поз, хоть и одетый в свежую рубашку, выглядел едва ли лучше его самого: бледный, он нервно улыбался, и глаза беспокойно сияли под припухшими веками.

— Значит ли это, что теперь ты выпустишь свою похоть на волю и превратишься во второго Дейкина? — голос Поза звучал насмешливо, но горько и словно отскакивал эхом от стенок черепной коробки, добавляя боли и без того гудевшей голове. Впрочем, и само сравнение заставило Скриппса нахмуриться.

— Не обязательно, — сухо ответил он и скрестил на груди руки. — Но это не значит, что я ничего не вынес из этого опыта.

Познер болезненно скривился, и Скриппс тут же пожалел о сказанном.

— Опыт? Так ты это называешь? — воскликнул Поз. — Тогда вот тебе еще урок: не забывай ценности у тех, с кем остаешься на одну ночь, — с этими словами Познер швырнул в него потрепанный кожаный кошелек. Скриппс поймал брошенный предмет и удивленно взглянул на него: точно, его бумажник, наверное, выпал из кармана, а он не заметил. Поз усмехнулся:

— Можешь не проверять, не взял ни пенни за этот... опыт, — он развернулся и зашагал прочь.

«Он действительно сравнил себя с...» — подумал Скриппс и понял, что да, со стороны Познера все выглядело отвратительно. Он слишком замкнулся на своих переживаниях и совершенно забыл о чувствах Поза.

— Поз! Стой, Поз! — Скриппс бросился вдогонку и поймал Познера за плечо. Тот остановился и резким движением сбросил руку, но уходить, похоже, пока не собирался. Он прикусил губу и избегал смотреть на Скриппса.

— Поз, — начал тот, постаравшись вложить в свой тон всю нежность, на которую был способен, но не знал, как продолжить, опасаясь ранить Познера еще больше. Сердце билось о ребра встревоженной птицей. Он потянулся рукой к щеке Познера, но замер, так и не коснувшись, не зная, имеет ли право, позволительна ли ему подобная ласка.

— Я никому не скажу, — вдруг проговорил Познер, вскинув взгляд. — Все останется между мной и тобой. И Богом, раз ты уже успел с ним поделиться, — хмыкнул он, но на дне его глаз плескалась грусть. — Подумаешь, переспал с другом из жалости после вечеринки. Пустяк. С кем не бывает.

Скриппс не выдержал и поймал его пальцы, беспокойно сминавшие борт блейзера, в свои ладони.

— Это не жалость, Поз, — возразил он и, вспомнив о недавней ошибке, добавил. — И не любопытство.

— Нет? — удивленно вскинул брови Познер.

— Определенно не жалость, а любопытства разве что щепотка, — улыбнулся в ответ Скриппс.

— А что тогда? — с недоумением уставился на него Познер.

— Любовь, наверное, — тихо сказал Скриппс, опустив взгляд, и почувствовал, что тонкие пальцы готовы были ускользнуть из его рук. Он сжал их крепче, не желая отпускать.

— Ты шутишь, — ошеломленно выдохнул Познер.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — заверил его Скриппс. — Я люблю тебя, Дэвид, — признался он, взглянув Познеру в глаза и почувствовав, как вспыхнули щеки. Познер потрясенно смотрел на него:

— Правда?

Скриппс молча кивнул.

— Давно? — почти прошептал Поз.

Скриппс на мгновение замер, задумавшись.

— _Мне теперь трудно назвать определенный час, или место, или взгляд, или слово, когда был сделан первый шаг. Слишком это было давно. И я понял, что со мной происходит, только тогда, когда уже был на середине пути_ , — воспроизвел он по памяти.

—«Гордость и предубеждение», — покачал головой Познер, но глаза его светились радостью. — Как прозаично.

— Зато верно от первого до последнего слова, — возразил Скриппс.

Познер потупился, высвободил большой палец из плена рук Скриппса и погладил им край широкой ладони. Скриппс смущенно улыбнулся этой ласке. Сердце гулко и часто билось в груди.

— А ты? — спросил он после нескольких томительных мгновений тишины. Он не знал, как лучше сформулировать волновавший его вопрос, но надеялся, что Познер понял. Поз лукаво взглянул на него:

— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения, если думаешь, что я способен броситься в койку с первым, кто позовет, без чувств, привязанности и прочего.

— Я не... — начал было Скриппс, но вовремя опомнился. — Постой, это значит «я тоже»?

— Это значит «я тоже», — эхом повторил Познер и смущенно улыбнулся.

Скриппс рассмеялся, легко, звонко; от облегчения и счастья ему хотелось запеть или броситься в пляс, но он просто сгреб недоумевавшего Поза в крепкие объятья. Тот обнял его в ответ, доверчиво уткнувшись носом в шею и поглаживая ладонями крепкую спину.

Скриппс отпустил его не без сожаления и отступил на полшага. Он смотрел на Поза, Поз смотрел на него, и повисшее между ними молчание было хоть и не тяжелым и угрожающим, но все же беспокойным. Скриппс сунул руки в карманы брюк, Познер теребил пуговицу блейзера. Скриппс признался ему — долгожданный момент! И Поз не оттолкнул его, а принял — о таком он не задумывался даже в самых смелых мечтах. «Но что дальше?»

— И что дальше? — озвучил его мысли Поз.

Скриппс почесал затылок и хмыкнул:

— Чай. Крепкий. Много. И возможно даже аспирин.

Поз улыбнулся, и они, не сговариваясь, направились к общежитию Скриппса.

План теперь у них был, по крайней мере на час, а дальше они разберутся.


End file.
